Immortality is as much as a curse as it is a gift
by Raiooku
Summary: Lilianna is just your regular skyrim-addicted 18 year old girl. Until she is transported INTO Skyrim! This isn't like the other 'transported to Skyrim' fanfics, because there are other players too! And Lilianna is different than the others... Will they manage to make a working politicial system or will Skyrim fall into anarchy? Inspired by the anime Log Horizon (no need to watch)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm planning to make the following chapters longer! **

chapter 1

''Hey mom, I'm back home!'' I shouted to the living room. ''Hello darling, please do your homework first before playing that aggressive game of yours. I know you're doing fine at school, but I'd like to keep it that way''. My mom was talking about Skyrim, my favorite game and addiction at the moment. '' Yes mom, homework is **always** my first priority! Stop nagging already!''. My mom is really sweet but she doesn't know when to stop asking about my homework. ''Love you mom!'' I said while running up the stairs. When I was in my room I looked at the homework I got for the week. Only math?! That's easy. I got a way with numbers, so I finished it in no time. ''Now it is time for Skyrim, here I come!'' I said to myself while turning on my computer. Steam was just starting up when I received a message from my friend Zara. ''Pleaseee tell me you got that homework from math finished! If yes, send picture sweet Lily? :)'' it said. My name isn't Lily, but Lilianna. Only my best friend Zara calls me Lily. It's a little bit too childish for my liking, but I don't care that much about it. I quickly took the pictures with my phone and sent them. Steam was already started up, so now I could finally play Skyrim. I just clicked on the 'play' button when everything went black.

Oh God, that is an awful headache I thought to myself while waking up. What happened?! When I looked around I saw I was no longer in my bedroom. I saw a big village that resembled Falkreath, but Falkreath was a lot smaller. I was just standing up when I realized something. My body... doesn't feel right? I looked at myself and saw in shock how I was clothed in the netch armor I wore in Skyrim, and an even bigger shock were my hands. They were grey, like a dunmer's. That was too big of a coincidence! My in-game character is a dunmer too. I must be dreaming of being in the game. Hmm, strange. I would have expected to start my dreaming adventure in Helgen, not at the exact place from my last saving point. Oh well, at least I'm not in a dungeon filled with draugr and frostbite spiders, or this would be more of a nightmare. While I was looking around Falkreath I noticed something. My earlier thoughts were right: dream-Falkreath is a lot bigger than ingame-Falkreath. There are also a lot more people, or NPCs than in the real game. I have noticed some scary looking Nords with Daedric armor for example. I decided to just go to one and talk, if I would be killed I would wake up right?

''Umm, hello?'' I stuttered to the Nords. ''What do you want Elf? Shouldn't you be heading to Riverwood? I've heard the Elven races are going to make an alliance.'' I thought it was kinda weird he said that to me. Normally my dreams weren't all that original, so I decided to just walk away and explore some more. ''Hey! Don't just walk away you damned Elf!''. The Nord grabbed me by my hood and dragged me back. ''Ughh!'' I grunted. ''This is just a dream! You shouldn't be able to drag me all over the place!'' The Nord scoffed. ''Oh is it? Then we're having the same dream, ALL the players of Skyrim are having the same dream! Snap out of it girl, I thought everyone would know by now, but apparently not. This is not a dream, but Skyrim, filled with everyone who has played the game for more than 100 hours.'' That couldn't be true! But that would explain why it looked all so realistic, and why it didn't feel like a dream at all. Could he possibly be telling me the truth?

''So you're telling me we now live in a Skyrim much bigger than in the game? But we still have access to our inventory, magic, skillmenu etc.'' I asked to the Nord in the daedric armor, now identified as Urgir Wildfire. I was still a bit skeptical about this, but I think I'll believe him for now. We all used our nicknames. Mine was Daeris, which meant queen of shadows in some fantasy language. Urgir was kind enough to explain everything he knew about the changes from the game and this... this ''real'' version. He told me about how big cities like Whiterun now looked like real cities, bigger and with a larger market etc. He also told me about different alliances and guilds forming, both big and small. And of course the big question: what happens when you die? Nobody knew. Everyone that died died for real in this world it appeared. ''By the way, where did you got that armor if you haven't left Falkreath yet? The name clearly indicates you need netch leather to craft it. You either got it from a mod*, or you already had the leather.'' ''It's from a modification indeed'' I nodded. He looked thoughtful. ''So you're a PC gamer then? I myself prefer the xbox.'' That surprised me. ''So all the platforms have joined in one world?'' I asked. ''Yeah, by the way some PC gamers seem to be invincible, something that has to do with a certain cheat? I heard about it from my friend. Do you know more about this?'' Urgir eyed me sharply. ''Well yes, I sometimes use that cheat to get past the hard quests.'' ''Did you use it before logging off the last time you played Skyrim?'' he insisted. ''Umm, I believe so, I just returned from that quest with the werewolf and Hircine and didn't turn it off'' I said. ''But then you may be immortal if the rumors are true!'' he said grinning. Immortality... I don't know if you should be so happy with that. It doesn't save you from being captured, but of course I didn't say that. Urgir is quite intimidating with that inhumanly armor of his. 'zShould we test it?'' He had a scary look on his face, which made me misinterpret his meaning. ''What the hell! No I don't wanna test if I'm immortal or not. Why would you say such a thing?! Like you told me before, when you die you die here, so stay away from me. I'm not like those suicidal dumb people you told me about who believe death is freedom from the game.'' Urgir looked guilty after my rant. ''Sorry if I scared you with suddenly saying that, but I didn't mean it as if in me trying to kill you. We can just try to cut your palm open. If nothing happens, you're immortal, if you're mortal you may bleed a little, that's all.'' He tried to calm me down. Well, that didn't really sound too dangerous, I guess we could try it. Although I still don't want to get hurt too badly, I don't believe that will happen with a little cut. ''Well, if you put it that way... let's try it. Do you have a clean dagger?'' Urgir quickly got a dagger from his inventory. ''Ya ready?'' I hold out my palm, no going back now... He tried to cut my palm and nothing happened! There wasn't a fountain of blood reaching to the ceiling, no people screaming or fainting. Just my hand, totally undamaged. ''Well, I guess that's a clear answer'' breathed Urgir out.

* modification, a fan-made extension for games which adds for example new enemies or new armor not included in the original game.


	2. Chapter 2

The first chapter was really short, I'll try to make the next chapters longer! I think I made this one long enough? Please review!

Chapter 2

So I decided to check out what was going on in Riverwood. What was that alliance Urgir spoke of? Because I woke up later than most of the other players I still don't know a lot about the politics here. Urgir told me he wouldn't join me on my adventure, because he was planning to join a guild in The Reach. 'Be careful will you? I didn't tell you all this only for you to get yourself killed the next day' he told me. I smiled, 'of course, you stay alive too! And thanks again with helping me get started.' We gave each other an awkward handshake and then Urgir left the inn without looking back.

I decided to stay the rest of the day and leave tomorrow at dawn.

'Hey! I overheard your conversation with that Nord, are you going to go to Riverwood?' I heard behind me. I turned and saw a thin Light Elf equipped in Arch Mage robes. 'Yeah. I want to know what's going on, what about it?'. The Light Elf seemed happy with my answer. 'Yay! Maybe we can go together? I'd rather not find out if you return to the real world after death. I heard there were some PKers between Falkreath and Riverwood'. The Elf looked reliable. ''Fine by me, but what does PKer mean? I do play Skyrim very often, but other games not so much.'' ''Oh it stands for playerkiller. The big con is that you don't know if you kill players for real, but you do get good armor if you manage to defeat someone. Although that sounds pretty good, I would never take the risk of killing someone for real. I would only kill someone to defend myself.'' I nodded, ''It sounds pretty risky, we can better travel together then indeed. Maybe it is even safer to look for others to join our party?'' The Elf looked thoughtful at first, but then said no. ''We should leave as fast as we can. The distance is much bigger than in the game, and I don't want to risk arriving too late for the election. By the way my name is Lysandra''. ''I'm Daeris, let's get along!'' I said with a smile as we left the inn.

An election? Urgir didn't told me about that. ''Are they going to vote who will be the leaders of the Elven Alliance or something?'' ''Yeah, there will be a leader of each race, it's already decided how the system is going to work. The Bosmer will reign over the forest itself and small settlements. The Altmer will reign over Falkreath and the Dunmer will reign Riverwood. If one of the races wants to make a new law or something they first have to go to the council of the Alliance, and then all the chairmans of the different races will decide'' she told me as we were leaving the inn. ''So I as a Dunmer could become chairman? Or I can vote for the chairman of the dunmers?'' ''Yeah, you can register yourself as a chairman for the election, but only during the next week; that's why I want to leave as fast as possible so we make it in time: I want to register myself for the Altmer chairman position.'' That surprised me. ''Really? Sorry, but you don't look like a politician at all. Politicians always look so serious, but you look more like a person who would work in a fashion shop or something!'' Lysandra laughed. ''Really? Oh well, we don't look the same in the game as in real life after all. In real life I'm always following politics, it's very interesting. This is finally my chance to do something with it!'' She seemed so enthusiastic about it all. I myself like politics too, but far not enough to want to become a chairman of an alliance that will reign over the whole southern part of a land! You would have so much responsibility. ''Wow, I can tell you're really enthusiastic about the Alliance. Well, if I was a Light Elf I would seriously consider voting for you after I have seen how passionate you are. This new world is actually extremely racist now I think about it. A lot of the politics etc. is divided by races.'' Lysandra nodded in agreement. ''That's true, but divination also happens in the old world, although not always by race. Mostly it is discrimination of wealth and sometimes even lineage. If there is a disaster in a rich country it will get help faster from other rich countries than if it was a poor country. You can't do much against discrimination, only trying to give everyone equal rights and holding campaigns against it. ''

We walked a little more until we suddenly heard horses galloping. ''Quick! Hide in the bushes, maybe they are PKers. We shouldn't risk getting killed. '' Lysandra and I ran to the bushes and laid on the ground, trying not to look at all the insects crawling before our noses. The sounds came closer, and then I could hear a voice. ''But we got to make a law for those people! They are not human, hell they are not even elvish or a beast. You know what I mean!'', said a man to probably one of his comrades. ''I know, we are going to discuss it with the king once we are back at Windhelm, stop nagging already!'' said the other back, obviously irritated. When the forest was quiet again, we stepped out of the bushes.

''I wonder what that was about'' said Lysandra. I wondered too. Maybe there was a new race? But that couldn't be right. After all everyone should be the race of their original character. Or maybe... werewolves and vampires! ''Hey, what if they talked about werewolves and vampires? That would be logical right? They are different from common people. '' Lysandra looked surprised. ''I haven't thought of that! I think you're probably right. I can't think of something else they would be talking about. ''

I had also thought up something else they could have been talking about: immortality. But I wasn't going to tell just everyone I was immortal, or that immortals exist in the first place; I'm sure it's probably a big deal. Not everyone is a PC gamer, and even less use the TGM cheat. The cheat isn't called The God Mode for nothing. You practically become a god, and most people don't like it, because where is the fun with cheating your way through a quest? Mostly I don't use the cheat either, only at those hard parts. I don't use daedric armor, so I'll be stuck faster in a hard part than people in full daedric armor. Nevertheless I won't wear daedric armor, because I simply love my netch armor, even if it isn't very protective.

"I almost forgot to ask, but what did these men mean with king? Is there a king in Windhelm or something?" I asked. "Yeah, the king Rogvir. He rules over Eastmarch. Although that hold doesn't have much resources due to the excessive amount of hot springs, it does have Windhelm, a very powerful city due to its harbour, which is probably a lot bigger now than in the game." explained Lysandra. "Although the NPC Ulfric still sits on the throne, Rogvir controls the trading in that hold. Rogvir is guildmaster of the guild called Winterwolves, and all the members have a certain purpose in the hold, mostly guards." Wow, I thought. I really have woken up a lot later than the others if so much already happened. Whole kingdoms are emerging! Maybe the guild Urgir mentioned earlier is one of those reigning guilds too.

We were just fishing in the big river that led to Riverwood when we heard soft mumbling of men talking to each other. Probably a travelling group. Lysandra and I were already covered by the river, so we didn't need to hide again in case they were PKers. "I don't think we should walk so openly on the main road. Everyone can see us coming from miles! We need the element of surprise for a successful attack. The loss of Jackie proves it!" cried one of the men desperately out. "Will you just shut up, it was her own fault of not being able to defend herself properly. And as I stated before, I don't want to be slowed down by all the obstacles such as branches just to alert the enemy of our presence with stepping on a branch in the woods." The other man seemed unconvinced. "It's still better out in the open..." he tried. "God, shut up you two! The enemy will be alerted with your countless arguments!" said another, obviously irritated by the argument of his companions. I shifted a little because I sat extremely uncomfortable. And as the klutz I was I kicked our bucket with fish over. The footsteps and whispers immediately stopped. Just great! It seems we'll still have to fight before reaching Riverwood. I just have to be careful and not blow my cover as a supposed immortal. The men suddenly jumped out of the bushes and attacked us. There were five of them. "You take the two on the right, I'll take the three left!" I shouted to Lysandra. "Alright!" she shouted in acknowledgement. Then the fight begun.

I quickly unsheated my rapiers, slick thin silver blades, which are also from a mod. I always double-wielded, even if it's nearly impossible to block incoming attacks. The three men quickly charged forward, surrounding me. I thought the best option was to focus on one at the time, while trying to keep the others off my hide. I chose a mage khajiit as my first opponent. After all they are weak at defense, but can deal a lot of damage if left alone. I quickly lashed out with one of my rapiers, just scratching his arm while he dodged. Damn agile cats! He started preparing to fire off flame balls, and during that swift time of defensiveness I hit him hard on the head with the hilt of my sword. Didn't want to kill him of course. The mage was out rather quickly, but the two other men were heavily armored. That promised quite a challenge, because Lysandra must not notice it when a sword at full speed suddenly stops at my neck like it was made of stone. I engaged a Nord clothed in dragon bone, because the other one had merely iron armor, which promised an easier defeat, and I rather take out the biggest threat first. The Nord blocked my attack with his shield. backwards due to the blow of the shield. During that time the Nord took his chance and sprinted forward, sword aimed at my chest. Luckily I recovered quickly and managed to jump aside, which caused the sword to only cut my side. The wound recovered immediately, but it was still covered in blood, which puzzeled me. That sword shouldn't have been able to pierce my skin at all. I didn't think much about it though, I was still in a fight after all. The Nord darted back to lash out again, but this time I was quicker than him. I came to the realization that it would be really hard to knock the Nord out without being serious, and decided to give it my all. I ran forward and tried to tackle him. He had brought his shield to his chest, because he didn't suspect that. I quickly tackled him, but I knew I would need more than just that to take him out. I didn't sense the other PKer behind me though, but the Nord on the ground looked annoyed. "Do I look like I need help?! I can defeat this damned Elf with ease when I get serious!" shouted the Nord, still laying on the ground. I was quite offended. He WAS fighting seriously already! It's pathetic how he doesn't want help from his companion, saying how he can defeat me while laying on the ground! Nevertheless the threat still behind me, I took this chance. The enemy had their attention elsewhere, and that is the perfect time to strike. I quickly walked to the spot directly beside the Nord, and pointed one rapier to his neck. I bet his ego won't be so big after this fight than before!

"Hey, listen y'all! If you guys don't retreat in 10 seconds, your companion gets it!" I shouted. That seemed to attract attention of the two fighters still in the game. I saw Lysandra had taken the other down with a powerful paralysis spell. They looked rather shocked. "Hey, don't do rash things now... we didn't want to hurt you! We thought you two were PKers!" the one who fought Lysandra said nervously. It was so obvious a lie, it only made me angrier. "10..." I started counting. The men looked at each other, not sure to pull back or not. When I reached three they finally gave in. "Fine! We'll leave. But we now know your faces, and when we get the chance we **will** take revenge!" I snorted, "Of course you will. Now don't try to do anything funny, or we won't hesitate to kill you." After that the PKers quickly retreated. "Woow! That was such a cool act, I didn't know you could talk like that!" said Lysandra, obviously impressed by my earlier 'conversation' with the PKers. "Haha, neither did I!", I laughed. It was pretty scary, trying to intimidate people who have probably murdered fellow players before.

After some more hours of boring walking without any incidents, we finally entered the outskirts of Riverwood. "Finally, we have reached Riverwood! Now where do we have to go for that Elven Alliance?" I asked Lysandra with a grin. "Don't be so happy yet, these are merely the outskirts of the city. I heard the headquarter of the Alliance is near the center." Lysandra said, "I'm just happy it isn't located at the other side of Riverwood, or we would have to travel twice as much! And this way we can see the state of the city." Ugh, damn optimists. As we walked to the center we saw not everyone is behaving at their best. We saw a group humiliating a Breton female. "Hey fatface, I bet you are obese in real life!" laughed a scrawny looking Imperial female. I frowned. We couldn't just walk past it and do nothing right? But we shouldn't get ourselves into trouble the first day we're in Riverwood... I haven't seen such scenes in Falkreath, but maybe that's because Riverwood is more populated because it is the first village you discover in the game. I asked Lysandra quietly what we should do. "We should break them up, but do it in a way the other people near us notice what we are doing. With a bit of luck there are Altmer nearby who will vote for the election! That way they see I'm someone who **will** take action against this anarchy." I nodded. It was manipulative of Lysandra, but we'll still help a soul in need, and that's enough for me.

"Hey! You bag of bones, you shouldn't talk like that! She is just fine as how she is. It's just pathetic how you're behaving." I shouted to the Imperial. The Breton looked offended, probably by my comment of how she is fine as how she is. Yup, shouldn't have said that. "You ugly grey Elf! You're pathetic, not I, with those giant bags of yours." "Excuse me?! I'm not the one who is bullying here, search for someone of your own size, anorexic." The Imperial seemed to be actually hurt by that comment, and turned away. "Whatever, I don't want to talk with pathetic losers. Maybe it's contagious!" At that the Imperial quickly left, after giving us an ugly look.

"Don't you think you was rather harsh on that girl? She **was** at fault here, but you didn't have to get so worked up..." Lysandra said to me with accusing eyes. I blinked, "Uh, I indeed got quite heated there, sorry if I scared you, haha..." I said awkwardly. "Oh well, nevermind, we did help the Breton with it after all," said Lysandra, looking at the girl. "Yes, and I have to thank you for that! They were pestering me for a while now, and everyone turned a blind eye! By the way, my name is Eyris," she introduced herself. We told our names too and asked if something like that happens often here. "Well, it isn't that severe if you compare it to other cities. I've heard stories about Morthal, horrible things... They just PK each other on the streets, and deal openly in skooma and moonsugar. It is truly an anarchy there. I've heard it is controlled by a guild that rules as a dictator, locking everyone up that stand in its way!" Well, she said she 'heard stories' which could mean it is overexaggerated... But most rumors have a base of truth, and I feared this is one of those cases. "Thank you for sharing, but Daeris and I need to leave. I still have to register myself as candidate for chairman before the voting begins," said Lysandra. Eyris looked surprised. "You want to become chairman? Good luck to you! I hope you'll win. With leaders like you there may be an end to this madness, " she smiled. We said our goodbyes and continued our way to the Elven Alliance, hoping it is possible to achieve a society without anarchy and openly PKing.


End file.
